Fighting For Redemption
by GleekInTheTARDISWithSherlock
Summary: (Without being able to upload the entire summary, there's not much I can tell you. Alpha Shiro x Omega Trans!Pidge.)
1. Prologue

Dusk turned the world to silence as a cold moon hovered above the earth. Not a creature stirred, even when the earth rumbled. In the distance, a brilliant light engulfed the horizon, and from it shot five lions, regal, large and proud. Into the air they flew, twisting and turning in intricate patterns. Suddenly, they branched off into pairs, performing even more strange movements.

At the apex of their ascent, four of the five paired together. A sleek, huge, black beast rested paw-to-paw with a smaller, pretty, green beast, their tails twining as they turned downward into a freefall, talon-like claws locked together. Next to them, a big, regal blue lion, smug in its movements, paired with an equally small red creature, who seemed stubborn at first, but relented, locking talons with the blue. The locked pairs spun in slow, lazy circles as they fell, gaining speed. At the very last second, they each pulled away, roaring their triumph to the sky, before pairing back together with the last lion, a formidable, sturdy yellow monster, eyes as bright as his coat. He was the only one who did not pair with a fellow lion, for his destiny was not tied like the others. The black beast stayed close to the small green one, keeping an eye upon her as the lions flew toward the horizon, eager to return to the other halves of their soul.

To any soul who had witnessed the queer act, they would eventually realize the truth of the performance. The black lion, the subsequent leader, willingly paired with the green for she was his mate for life now. The ritual was a successful soul-bonding, a ritual that had not happened since the original pilots of the beasts lived.

On this night, four bound souls were found, tethered to each other for all time.


	2. Pidge I

Dawn broke over the Holt home, stirrings its inhabitants. Within a particular room, an unassuming boy shook sleep from his eyes. It had taken his family a long time to accept that he had changed his name, and even longer for them to accept him as a whole. See, the different thing about him was that, biologically, he was a female. He had spent some time pretending to be a boy when his father and brother went missing that he couldn't identify with his female body any longer. As he stretched, he reached into his desk for his binder. However, finding it gone, he began to panic. Rushing from his room, he was presented with the sight of his father placing his binder into the fireplace. He dropped to his knees, eyes full of tears. When his father heard the thump of Pidge, he turned to face him, sneering. "You will be dressed like a proper lady today, Katie. None of this stupid phase where you desire to be a boy. You are a girl, noe act like one!" Pidge trembled, unable to really understand what his father was saying, before he felt a heavy hand connect with his face, sending him sprawling, and a frilly, pink dress thrown into his face. He lifted his head, glaring at his father. "I won't wear this," he growled, only to earn another hit and a prompt kick to the ribs that ripped the breath from his body in a ragged gasp.

Midday found the poor boy behind a gaudy curtain, forced into the dress, feeling like he was going to be sick. His legs gave out suddenly, and he had to crawl to the side of the stage he was on, dry heaving as he tried to rip the dress off. His mind was in tatters, his body still trying to form a logical explanation for the bruises and cuts that littered his body. He hadn't noticed any of the abuse, having passed out after the first slash across his chest that still sang of the pain, still praised the silver kiss of hot steel. His legs were tattered as well, blood running in slow waves down his body. He did not know what his father did, but he knew he was still pure in that particular area. His father was cruel, but even he wouldn't do that. Slowly, he rose to his feet, walking to the curtain. What would happen to him?

The taunts and jeers were nothing. He was viewed by several different Alphas, both while clothed and naked. Each one sniffed at his glands, before reeling back, disgusted at the scent. Due to his body naturally forming to his male state of mind, his scent had changed from his former lilac-and-honey scent to a sour, birch-and-mountain-air stench that naturally warded suitors off. The stench of the local mountains sent even the toughest Alpha running home to Mother; the Mountains spelt death for any who stepped foot there, all except Pidge. He had been going to the Mountains since he was a kid. He had discovered himself there, and the Mountains had saved his life more than once from his father, who wanted to kill him.

The next suitor was a tall, fair male of about 25. His hair fascinated Pidge, for a flash of it was snow white, but nothing prepared him for the sight of the robot arm that branched from his bicep. For a moment, he forgot the pain to focus on the fascinating feature, almost unaware when the male bent to sniff him. He became still, expecting the man to flinch away like all of the others, only to grow surprised when the man drew another deep breath. "You are not female," he said once he had pulled away, slightly woozy. Pidge blinked, before slowly shaking his head. "N-No. I'm not, I haven't been for three years," he whispered, looking away. The man gently placed a hand on Pidge's face, gently turning his head. "I'm going to get you out of here," he rumbled. Pidge blinked for a moment, before his brain decided now would be a good time to take a nap, and he promptly passed out.


	3. Shiro I

Shiro I

Shiro opened his eyes. He groaned, rolling over, vision blurry. He slowly sat up, rubbing his head, finally taking in the stench that clung to the room. Another Omega was in his bed, one he had been dating for some time. Last night, she had convinced him to knot her, but it was clear he hadn't, for she wasn't in his bed. Clearly, frustrated, she had left in the night.

He felt disgusted. She was just another Omega trying to get herself pregnant with his genes. As a Prime Alpha, he was stronger than the average Alpha, thus his genes were desired. He closed his eyes, sighing. After a moment, he got to his feet, moving to the bathroom, deciding to shower. Once he was clean, he walked back into his room, toweless. Since he lived alone, he didn't think anything of walking around naked. He grabbed a pair of boxers from his dresser, then grabbed his customary black jumper. The colour highlighted the white of his hair, the scar across his face, but he didn't care about that; he had always worn black, it became him.

The town square was bustling today. It was a Saturday, so every single Alpha and Beta who weren't bonded were there for the weekend Fair, where families sold their Omega children for money to survive the next month. Ah, the blissful hierarchy, where Omegas were used as Breeding Machines and Alphas were seen as royalty, since there were so few. Most families, when their children presented, they were never Alphas, normally Betas. Families whose children presented as Omegas were looked down upon, as if they were a disease.

The sun was beginning to set as Shiro finally walked to the Fair, a loaf of bread in his hand. He cast a smile to the ringmaster, then cleared his throat. It wasn't uncommon to see him bring food for the Omega children, nor was it uncommon to see him become sick moments after, for he couldn't stand the sight. So, the loaf in his hand, he disappeared behind the curtain. Only one child remained, a youth of 14, not yet flowered by the fear-scent that clung to her -- no, that wasn't a girl. The scent wasn't right. He allowed the child to see him as he knelt. He leaned forward, drawing his nose over their scent glands. The smell was sour, but it didn't bother him. In fact, it drew him in, urging him to breath deeper. There. He caught the distinct male scent beneath the mountain scent, and he closed his eyes for a long moment to clear his head. Finally, he got a good look at the boy, and grew sick as he took in the sight of his battered body. Quietly, he placed the bread in his hands, explaining that he would be right back, before going to speak to the ringmaster.

"The boy," he said, narrowing his eyes. "Who's the parents?" The ringmaster picked at something between his teeth, before replying. "The Holt kid? She's the only one who didn't sell. No one wanted the little cunt, even after they saw how pretty she was." Shiro slammed the man into a support beam, eyes dark. "That child in there is not a daughter! If you took a moment to smell him, you would know that! He's sick. I'm taking him with me." The ringmaster didn't dare argue, simply handed Shiro a battered old collar and chain, which was immediately thrown at some poor patron on accident. He stormed back to the child, who quaked beneath his dark gaze. He blinked, before kneeling before him. "What's your name," he asked softly, managing a small smile. "P-Pidge," the boy choked out, trembling. "Well, Pidge, I'm happy to tell you, that, from now on, I'll protect you. Can you stand?" Slowly, Pidge nodded, slightly wobbling as he rose to his feet, which were clad in heels. Frowning, Shiro knelt once more. "Actually, sit back down real fast," Pidge was more than happy to comply. Carefully, Shiro removed the heels, gasping when he saw how swollen Pidge's feet were. A low growl rose from his throat, and Pidge immediately shrunk away.

Shiro, after freeing Pidge, carried him to the nearest clothing shop, letting him pick out whatever he desired. When he was certain the boy was distracted, he slipped next door, curious. After a good minute, he returned, holding something behind his back. Pidge cautiously showed him three outfits he had picked out. Each were green in some way, and he smiled, nodding. As they were going to the counter, he cleared his throat. "Pidge? I.. I'm not entirely sure how you prefer these, but I got the smallest sizes they had. If they're too small, we can exchange them." He quietly handed him the package he had kept hidden. Pidge slowly opened the box, speechless and breathless as four new binders winked up at him. He looked up at Shiro, tears entering his eyes. He couldn't speak, so he carefully hugged the taller male, crying out in pain as his offending front anatomy abused the wounds on his chest, making blood well beneath the pink lace of his dress.

Shiro sighed, sitting down on his bed. In the bathroom, Pidge was quietly crying as he showered. Shiro couldn't do anything about Pidge's chest wounds until he was clean and free of blood, but the ones he could fix, he was more than grateful that he had needle and thread. The thread was a disolvable type, but it didn't react to water, so Pidge was safe to shower. Hearing silence, Shiro got up, scared as he slowly opened the door after knocking. Within, Pidge was seated on the edge of the tub, breathing rapidly, tears flowing down his face. Shiro didn't think twice before he was kneeling in front of the young boy, eyes wide with fear. He didn't bother to think about the anatomy that offended Pidge as he gently hugged him. His mind wasn't like other Alphas. The only thing that mattered to him was making sure Pidge was safe and alright. It was the only thing that mattered...


	4. Pidge II

Pidge II

Pidge opened his eyes slowly, yawning. He felt well-rested, as if he was left alone to his own devices finally. He blinked, wondering why he felt like he was on a cloud, before he remembered what happened yesterday. He couldn't fight the grateful smile that crossed his face, and he slowly got up, groaning as his stitches stretched with his movements. He looked down, surprised to find his chest wrapped with precise care, the wink of fresh stitches at the very top of the bandage. He sighed, fumbling for a tee shirt and a pair of shorts, only to drop both when there was a knock at the door. "C-Come in," he called nervously out, trying to find something to cover with. Finally, he wrapped a robe about him, whimpering when it brushed the stitches.

The door opened, and in bustled Shiro backwards, carrying a tray full of food. "Good, you're awake. I figured you would be hungry, so I made you breakfast," the male explained, smiling. "I also made a few stops while I was out. I noticed you haven't been taking testosterone pills. I've heard of female Alphas taking them, but those were strong perscriptions, so I found these while I was out. They're over the counter, but they should work. I also picked up some suppressants. I don't know if you've had your first biological heat yet, but even male Omegas get them, so these are always in the stores," Shiro explained, setting two different bottles next to the tray. One was a dark blue, with a dark red 'T' on the cover; Omega testosterone, specially formulated for female Omegas only. If a male took them, they would have a reverse effect. The other bottle was a slight beige-pink, with a long, sciency name that Pidge wasn't in the mood to translate. However, his attention was caught by the word heat. He was nearing the age that he was supposed to go into his first heat, but no one had ever told him why he did. "Why do we have heats?" He asked, grabbing a piece of toast and sitting down. Shiro flushed a dark red, before clearing his throat, sitting down. "Well.. uhm. It's a bit difficult to explain," he started, looking at Pidge. "Did they not cover this in your health class?" When Pidge shook his head, Shiro's face grew hotter, and he inwardly screamed. "I don't know how I can explain it, honestly." Pidge frowned, then replied. "Then just tell me the basics," he said, crossing his arms slightly over his chest. Shiro blinked, shocked at the bold statement. "Alright, I suppose you're old enough for the true statement." He cleared his throat, before grabbing the spare cup of coffee he had placed on the tray, taking a sip before beginning.

"To be blunt, heat is a way to allow female and male Omegas to populate. They can't impregnate each other, nor can a Beta. Only an Alpha can get an Omega pregnant, but they can also get Betas and other Alphas pregnant. When an Omega goes into heat, their body produces this natural lubricant known as its bastard term of slick, but no one calls it that. When the body produces this, it makes it easier for an Alpha or Beta to get into an Omega. It makes it easy because without that lubricant, the Alpha would be unable to knot the Omega, which almost always ensures pregnancy and creates a bond between the mating pair. During this time, the Alpha marks the Omega with a special mark which is known as a Mating or Bonding Bite. It links the pair together forever, even if one of them die. If the mark isn't renewed during each mating, however, the Omega is considered free and is viable to any mating, even if it's forced." He watched Pidge's expression the whole time. Most Omegas his age would have been absolutely terrified or been covering their ears, but he listened with rapt attention. Shiro was impressed.

"Another thing to know about heat, is that it causes an insatiable urge to breed, like with rabbits. Normally only an Alpha can help an Omega at these times, but now a days, companies have created systems that Omegas can purchase.. ahem.. toys of their own design that mimics their preferred Alpha, and that is usually enough to sate unmatched Omegas. There was one case, however, before you were born, where an Omega killed themselves to be free of the urge." He cleared his throat, looking at Pidge, who didn't seem fazed by that information. In fact, he looked curious. "Yes?" Pidge blinked, before shaking his head. "Would the testosterone pills cancel the heat?" He asked, looking at the blue bottle. Shiro looked at the table as well, curious. "I'm not sure, honestly. The pharmacist said not to take them together though, so it might." Pidge nodded, getting up, going to the table. "Thank you, Shiro," he murmured, looking back at him, eyes bright. "You're welcome, Pidge," he replied, slowly getting up and going to the door. "If you need me, I'll be in the study. It's down the hall, last door on the left." With that, he disappeared out the door.


	5. Shiro II

Shiro felt unclean. He had never had to describe heat to anyone before, for everyone he knew had learned it in health just like he did. He scrubbed hard at his body, tears suddenly filling his eyes. He grew fearful for Pidge, ashamed that he had lied to him; the testosterone pills wouldn't have stopped his heat, but he was telling the truth when he said not to take them together. The chemicals inside would react badly, causing massive damage, and in one Omega's case, even death. He had to find some way to help Pidge if he went into heat, for he could never live with himself if something happened while he was under his care.

Toweling his hair dry, he sat shirtless in his reclining chair, eyes closed. His ears caught the faint knock, and he rumbled a low invitation of entrance. He opened an eye to see Pidge, clad in feet pyjamas covered in green lions, something he had picked out at the store. Shiro couldn't help the way his heart squeezed, and he felt the sudden urge to protect the young Omega. "What can I do for you, Pidge?" He asked, draping the towel around his shoulders. "I'm looking for a book," came the vague reply. Clearly, Pidge was distracted, but he was relieved to note he wasn't the cause. No, Pidge's eyes were glued to the vast shelves, filled to bursting with novels, tomes, scrolls and even ancient notebooks, all filled with fascinating tales, or facts, or even simple pictures that danced across the pages and seemed to leap from the seams.

Shiro rose to his feet, smiling as he walked to Pidge's side. "Read anything you like, except for the ones behind my desk. Those are very old, and they're falling apart," he explained softly, glad when the Omega didn't argue. He watched Pidge pick through book after book, before gently extracting an old tome about Omega anatomy. Shiro grew pale, almost ashamed to have that on his shelves, but instead of questioning him, Pidge curled up on the nearby couch and promptly began to read, the very tip of his tongue between his teeth, eyes scanning every last sentence on every page.

It was dawn by the time he was roused. He had fallen asleep in his chair watching Pidge read, and he shifted, groaning, the blanket over him falling to the floor. He blinked his eyes briefly, then looked at Pidge, who had a tray in his arms, eyes bright. "Good morning, Shiro!" He chirped, placing the tray on the desk, looking better than yesterday. It seemed he had showered in the night and changed his own bandages. Shiro yawned, briefly closing his eyes. When he opened them again, Pidge was curled up with another book, munching on a piece of toast. He didn't seem to notice that he was reading a book for a young child, the illustrations bright and cheerful. Shiro suddenly realized with a jolt just how young Pidge really was. The boy was but a child himself, but he was happily taking testosterone and accepting everything that life had thrown at him. He was wiser than the oldest Alpha it seemed...

Dusk found Shiro sprawled on his bed, snoring away. Pidge was quietly painting his nails a bright, pretty pink, having gotten a sudden mean streak. When he shifted, Pidge bit his lip to muffle his squeak, but when Shiro's eyes began to open, he darted away, unable to keep from howling with laughter. Shiro blinked, looking at his nails. He looked after Pidge, calling out, "Aren't you gonna finish them?"


	6. Pidge III

Pidge woke early the next morning. He had went to bed late the night before because Shiro willingly allowed him to finish the job he had began on his nails, and even asked for his toes to be done in the same way. Pidge didn't want to admit it, but colouring Shiro's nails had kept him from breaking down after taking his first pill. He had never taken medicine before, even when he was sick, and the sensation of the pill sticking to his tongue and throat had him in tears as he hurriedly swallowed it down with water. As he got his bearings, he noticed a strange smell in the room, like old blood mingling with fresh. He scrambled out of bed, fearing his stitches had come undone in the night, only to discover a small, crimson stain where his rump had been. Silence filled the room, before he screamed, checking himself all over, suddenly terrified that he was bleeding out.

The bedroom door flew open to reveal a snarling Shiro, eyes wide and black. He scanned the entire room from top to bottom, shoving things out of the way. Once he was sure no one was there, he rushed to Pidge, checking him all over, growling and instinctively attempting to scent him, nose pressing to his glands at every opportunity. Finally, he grew calm, and looked at Pidge, noticing how terrified he was. He sniffed him from head to ankle, before realizing what was wrong. It wasn't heat, thank god, but the heady, cruel beginner to heat for female Omegas. Shiro slowly picked the chairs back up, picking Pidge up and placing him in one before putting his own rump into the other.

"You're alright, Pidge. Let me explain," he said before Pidge could cut him off. "You won't like it, though. Because your body is still biologically female, it's preparing you for your first heat. Scientists call it a menstrual cycle, a period of time where your body will expel old eggs and begin to fertilize new ones, in small torrents of blood. I've had some lady friends stay with me while they were on what they refer to as their period, and they left boxes of things here in case they return." Pidge finally looked horrified, and without warning, he rushed to the bathroom, promptly getting sick. Shiro went to him, rubbing his back and getting him a cup of water to rinse his mouth out with. Once Pidge was well, Shiro rooted through the cabinets, before placing a big bag of something called pads onto the counter. "I don't know how well they'll fit into your boxers, but you'll unfortunately need them. I didn't want to tell you yet, but I've been looking into getting you a surgery to give you the body you really want. The surgeons can't do anything until you're older, but they're willing to give you a top and bottom surgery. They said when you're sixteen, they'll begin to evaluate you to make sure that you're ready for such a big step," Shiro was knocked back from the force of the hug Pidge gave him. His head hit the floor, and he groaned, looking up at Pidge, who rested on his chest, tears in his eyes. "Thank you," he choked out, wiping his eyes.

Pidge absolutely despised the pad that lay roughly situated in his boxers. It kept sticking to his leg, and it wouldn't stay put! He vowed to never wear another one unless he absolutely had to, for it made him feel absolutely useless and sick. He was a boy, why the fuck was his damn body bleeding?! He kicked a rock from the path he was on, sighing. Looking up, he was surprised to find himself in a lavish garden. All manner of bud bloomed under the watchful sun, minus a strange, snowy white bud that seemed to sleep. Pidge walked to the flower, brushing his fingertips along the soft petals, marvelling at its quiet beauty and grace.

"They're called moonflowers," the voice startled him, and he whipped around, eyes wide. Nestled on a weathered bench, Shiro smiled at him, suddenly looking very old. "I planted them a long time ago, when I was no older than you," he explained, walking over to Pidge, who quietly listened. "That was, oh, about.. eleven years ago." Shiro chuckled, smiling at him, eyes bright. Pidge smiled, looking at the flowers. "They're very pretty," he murmured.

Darkness surrounded Pidge. He shivered and lashed out at the shadows. From the darkness lurked his father, eyes full of malice. Pidge froze, his stomach churning, eyes full of fear. His father sneered at him, before bringing the whip he held down across Pidge's face. He cried out, attempting to get away. "You're a female, you're not a male! I'll beat it into you, one way or another!" Pidge suddenly found himself pinned beneath his father, sobbing and begging as he was punched, beat senseless. Suddenly he felt his clothes ripped from his body, his binder ripped from his chest, freeing the scarred breasts that never felt right. "I'll make sure you remember you're a female, you little cunt!" Pidge thrashed, screaming out. He heard his father's pants hit the floor, felt him climb on top of his small body and...

Pidge woke screaming at the top of his lungs, clawing at his body, unable to quiet his wails, his face soaked with his tears. His bedroom door flew off its hinges from how hard Shiro barreled into it, sending the Alpha to the floor amid the splinters. His eyes were wide, his lips were drawn back, exposing his teeth in the most terrifying, feral snarl that no living animal could make. His black eyes darted about the room, his heart pounded as he took in the scents of the room. Sour was the fear-scent, sour was the blood-scent, but harsh and sweaty was the other smell emitting from the closet. Off came the door, and the man within was slammed into the floor, into the splinters.

"Father?!" Pidge scrambled to the very head of his bed, near the point of passing out. "Pidge, look away!" Shiro ordered, but Pidge shook his head. "I said, LOOK AWAY!" Shiro had never used his Alpha Voice, and he hated how Pidge sobbed but obeyed, turning his head.

Shiro's nails were claws when they found the throat of the man who had caused Pidge so much pain, so much grief, who almost willingly raped him. He almost drove his claws in, but Pidge stopped him with an almost wordless cry. Tears stained the boy's face, and, realizing what he almost did, Shiro slowly backed away, black eyes slowly becoming blue once more. He almost couldn't stop Pidge, who had suddenly launched himself off the bed onto his father, punching him. When the battered man tried to speak, Pidge punched him in the mouth. "Good boys should be seen, not heard," he snarled.

Once Pidge had beaten his knuckles bloody against his father, he couldn't really move. He allowed Shiro to help lead him to the bathroom, grabbing his pills on the way because he had forgotten to take one before he went to bed. He sank onto the toilet lid while Shiro rooted for a wash cloth and a cup. Finding both, he filled the cup and handed it to Pidge, who gratefully drank down his pill, then drained the cup and quietly asked for a refill. Once he had drank his fill, Shiro began to work on his hands. He carefully placed one beneath the running water, watching the stream wash away the blood. Then, he patted Pidge's knuckles softly before binding his hand with gauze, repeating the process on the other hand. "Good news, Pidge," he said, smiling. "You can finally wear your binders. The stitches have dissolved, and you're free to use them." Pidge grinned at that news. For the past week now, he had been using the mandatory gauze to keep his chest wrapped, and it had began to rub his upper torso raw. Using the softer binders would be a blessing.

"What are we gonna do with him?" Pidge asked suddenly, motioning toward his unconscious father on the floor. Shiro scowled. "Personally, if you hadn't of stopped me, I was going to kill him," he replied without shame. "The child services won't do anything to him because you're an Omega. They always spat on Omegas, even when I was a kid. No, the only thing we can do is either dump his sorry ass back at his house, or dump his body in the forest and hope some animal gets a hold of him." Shiro looked at Pidge, frowning. For a long time, the young male was silent. Finally, he spoke, his voice unwavering. "Mother would be happier without him, and Matt can't stand him.. I don't want to watch, but he's useless to society now. Leave him somewhere far from town." He stood up, eyes dull. For a moment, Shiro forgot that his ward was but a child; before him stood a man, brave in the face of adversary, and for the first time, Shiro felt like an Omega beneath the sharp gaze of an Alpha.

For the first time, Pidge felt like an Alpha. For the first time, both men felt like they had finally found where they belonged.


	7. Shiro III

Dawn broke over the horizon, stirring a sleepy Shiro who didn't want to move. However, when something hard hit him, he was upright, scanning the scene. Pidge was in his room, rooting for something, as if he were suddenly scared. "Pidge? Whazzit?" Shiro asked, yawning. Pidge turned to stare at Shiro, tears in his eyes. "My pills! They're gone! I looked everywhere in my room, and they're gone. They're not in the bathroom, either. I didn't want to wake you, but I needed to find them," the male said this in a rush. Shiro blinked for a few moments, before rolling onto his belly, getting into his bedside table. Junk fell from the stuffed drawers; condom wrappers and boxes, a tube or two of lube, some kind of massage gel, and finally, the medicine bottle. Shiro blinked, before picking it up. Pidge made a grab for it, but Shiro stopped him. "These aren't yours. You can tell by the colours. They're.. mine. Suppressants." Pidge blinked at him, eyes wide. "Yours? Why would you need suppressants?" He asked, blinking owlish eyes at his friend. Shiro sighed. "I started taking them after you moved in. They keep any urges at bay, and I can't risk losing myself on the off-chance you go into heat. We aren't really supposed to use them because they have severe side effects, but.." Pidge placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, making Shiro look at him. "I trust you not to hurt me. And I don't want you to get hurt, so.. please, don't take those anymore." He smiled slightly at him, leaving Shiro with owl eyes this time. Pidge slipped out of the room, going to look for his medicine again.

Midday, Shiro had decided to slip into town on a supply run. He didn't want to leave Pidge alone, but he hadn't found his T yet and was on the verge of a breakdown. Shiro promised to bring him back a new bottle just in case, however. He headed into town shortly after that, and began his usual routine. He hadn't realized that it had already been almost a year since Pidge had moved in with him. Tomorrow would mark the day they first met. He hummed as he browsed, wondering if he should pick up something for Pidge while he was here.

Feeling eyes on him, he turned around, but upon finding nothing, he continued his walk. A few minutes later, the feeling returned, only stronger. He turned around, and that's when he saw them. Two small charms, handcrafted. They were both lions, but they were different in some way. When Shiro picked up the black lion and cradled it in his palm, it felt warm, and he suddenly jumped, for he swore he had heard a lion's roar just now. He shook his head, chalking it up to nerves, and went to purchase both lions, however the shopkeeper only smiled and closed his hand around them. "Keep them, they're my gift to you. I know Pidge will like his," the shopkeeper smiled, and turned to assist another customer. Shiro quietly pocketed both and continued his journey, all the while feeling like something was wrong.

Shiro struggled to open the front door, but he eventually got it open. The second he was over the threshold, the smell hit him. Sweet, yet dark at the same time, like chocolate, mixed with the sour tang of fear. He held his breath as he put everything away, trying to think past the haze filling his brain as he opened Pidge's door. The poor Omega was whimpering, thrashing his body about. It looked as if he were in pain. Taking a deep breath, Shiro walked to his side, kneeling. He put a hand on Pidge's shoulder, who looked at him with wide, fearful eyes. "Shi..ro?" Shiro quietly hushed him, rubbing his shoulder. The Omega trembled and slightly moaned at the sensation, but managed to keep a level head. "It.. hurts," he growled, surprised when Shiro nodded. "It'll be okay, Pidge. I promise. You're doing really well, but I won't lie to you, it will get worse. Your body is saying that it's ready for breeding. You're lucky, most Omegas would be mounted by now," it seemed as if just talking was enough for Pidge, who looked quizzically at him. "Why aren't you-" Shiro held up a hand. "For a number of reasons. The main thing being that we're eleven years apart in ages. The second being that you're only fourteen, just a child. Third, I have more class than that." Pidge's barking laughter caused Shiro's hand to slip from his shoulder to land on his bound chest. Pidge looked from his chest to Shiro, then back again, before laughing even more because he knew that Shiro wouldn't try anything, and his horrified expression was priceless.

Dusk found Shiro curled up in bed, fast asleep. He had a long day of fighting his base instincts and keeping Pidge calm. Just before he had retired, the heat had gotten worse, and Pidge was reduced to a begging mess. Shiro promised him to find something for him the next day. Moonlight glimmered on his eyelids, gently waking him. All was finally quiet; it seemed Pidge had finally fallen asleep. He got out of bed, going to the bathroom. When he came back out, he was surprised when his bedroom door opened. Pidge stood there, yawning. He sighed, going to the young Omega, giving him a hug which was happily returned. The heat scent wasn't as strong right now, which was a blessing for Shiro's senses. He invited Pidge into his room, who was more than happy to flop right into the bed, right where Shiro slept. "Hey, now. That's my spot," he said with a fond smile. Pidge yawned at him, scooting over and looking innocent. Shiro sighed, laying down, closing his eyes. It wasn't long until both males were fast asleep.

The next morning, he was woken to whimpering and a low keen. He opened his eyes to witness Pidge pacing up and down the room, eyes wide and bright. By now, most Omegas would have been screwing themselves with anything they could find, but Pidge was taking it better than most Omegas who had years of work.

Upon seeing Shiro awake, he growled at him. "Stupid anatomy. Why couldn't I have been born an Alpha like you?!" Shiro shook his head, yawning as he got out of bed. Pidge tracked his every movement. Shiro eventually headed into the kitchen to start breakfast. "What do you want today, Pidge? Toast like always?" The Omega quietly followed, thinking. "I think some bacon would be nice today. Do you need any help?" When Shiro dismissed him, Pidge went to the garden. As he settled by the moonflowers, breathing in their scent, his urges slowly died down. It wasn't until he was almost high on the scent that he realized he didn't want to do anything naughty. He quietly cheered, eyes bright. That's when he got an idea.

"You want a room full of everlasting moonflowers?" Shiro repeated, blinking at Pidge, who nodded enthusiastically. Shiro thought about it, before nodding. "I have a spare room, we can set it up for you when you go into heat." Pidge cheered, giggling. Shiro smiled, eyes bright, and quietly began to plan just how he was going to save Pidge's life.


	8. Pidge IV

Dusk held naught but torment for the young Omega. Sweat dripped down his forehead into his eyes and blinded him. His whole body was humming with an animal sense of urge to breed, but he wouldn't. Shiro didn't want to breed him, and he immensely respected the calm Alpha for that. He didn't want to give away something that wouldn't mean anything in the next two years, but on the off chance he did, he knew who he wanted to give it to.

Pidge watched Shiro work, how sweat poured from him like a waterfall as he cleaned and moved things around in Pidge's new Safe Zone. Already, vases of special, genetically-altered moonflowers dotted every surface, but Pidge couldn't smell them over the sudden overwhelming scent of Alpha. It took Shiro two different times before Pidge answered him, blinking owl eyes at him. "What?" "I asked if you wanted anything extra put into the room?" Shiro stepped aside, allowing the Omega to access the Safe Zone. The second the door was shut behind him, the sharp, calming scent of the moonflowers invaded his every sense. They whispered calming words as the natural scent got to work within his glands. Gone were the urges, gone was the pain, and his mind was blissfully blank of any animal urge. He breathed deeply, smiling in happiness. He did a small three-sixty turn to take everything in, beaming at Shiro who entered the room. "It's perfect," he whispered, hugging him. Shiro smiled as he hugged back, but suddenly pulled away. "Pidge, I want to ask you a serious question. I shouldn't be because of your age, but I must." Pidge cocked his head, curious. "Would.. I mean, it's understandable if you say no, but I thought it might help, since most Omegas do this. Do you remember the toy company I mentioned a while ago?" A nod. "They're having a sale this weekend, and... I thought about buying you something to help you if you can't get to the Safe Zone. I've noticed you've been watching me for the past few weeks, before your heat started." Here, he sat down on the bed.

"Pidge, it's perfectly fine to feel like that. I don't mind the looks, honestly. I do, however, mind your wellbeing. I've been thinking hard, and, I've wanted to ask you this... Please don't take it the wrong way. Those toys are specifically designed for Omegas. But, they've been known to take the virginity of those who've never used them before. If you could give it to someone, even in the body you hate now, who would it be?" Shiro already knew the answer. What he didn't expect was Pidge's reaction. The young Omega clambered up onto the bed and hugged Shiro, who blinked and slowly hugged back. "You should already know the answer to that, Shiro," he said, smiling a bit. Shiro flushed, his heart in his throat. He knew this wasn't the heat; they were in the Safe Zone. Heat didn't exist here. So he cleared his throat, nodding.

Shiro held Pidge close, surprised when the young Omega had fallen asleep. He was wide awake just a moment ago. Shiro laid him down, smiling slightly. He tucked him in, then quietly stepped from the room after turning the light off.

The new dawn light tempted Pidge's eyes, but he didn't want to open them, mainly because he knew the hell that would await him the moment he stepped from the Safe Zone. So, he compromised. He would go get food, then he would shower. After that, he would return to the Safe Zone. He rose from the bed, slipping his shoes on. When he stepped from the room, it felt as if the safety melted away, and reality punched him in the gut. The first thing he noticed was the smell. Something warm and buttery, like toast, led him to the kitchen, where Shiro stood at the counter, scooping out small dollops of cookir dough onto a buttered pan. Pidge smiled at the motions, going to the Alpha, stealing a small clump of dough off of the tray and popping it into his mouth. Shiro cast a glance at him, momentarily glaring, before he laughed, expression softening with a warm smile that lit his face up.

"Do you feel better today, Pidge?" He asked, and the Omega nodded with a grin. It wasn't a lie. He didn't feel the urge to breed, and the previous pain in his abdomen was gone. Shiro took an experimental sniff, before sighing. "Congratulations, Pidge. You survived your very first heat without needing to breed," he said, turning to the cookies again, finishing the preparations and popping the tray into the oven.

"How many pills do you have left?" Shiro asked, looking at Pidge, who took a quick mental check. He had taken one last night, and if he didn't forget to take one tonight, he would be down to five, but if he did forget, he would still have six. "I have six left," he said finally, confident in his calculations. Shiro nodded, pleased. "Good. I'm going into town today, so I want you to come with me. It's time you saw the world outside of the garden." Pidge squeaked with a note of excitement, hurrying to get dressed.

The town was fascinating. Small booths were set up everywhere where the shop fronts couldn't reach, and there was a plethora of movement. Something flashed in the corner of Pidge's eye, and he turned in that direction. A small mirror winked at him, and, mesmerized for a moment, he looked down into it, shocked at who stared back.

Bushy, spiky, chestnut hair seemed to spill out all over his head, while from behind circular frames, intelligent, chestnut eyes glinted with an ever-present sense of knowledge. He noticed a smudge on his cheek, which he wiped away. He tilted the mirror down. A green-and-white shirt covered his chest. At first glance, you couldn't tell Pidge was a girl unless you looked very closely. Then, small details made themselves known. The slight rise of his binder beneath his shirt, securely fastened just tight enough that it wasn't hazardous, the slope of his neck to a sharp chin that jutted from a moon-shaped face, soft in its appearance. Lower down, his knees were knobbly and lightly scarred. A few of those scars were from when he was younger and he always got himself hurt. The freshest ones were from his father.

He suddenly felt sick, turning away from the mirror. Looking around, he tried to find Shiro, and grew frightful when he didn't see him. He turned to a shop, and on a whim, he went inside. Within, shelves were to the ceiling, stocked to the point of bowing under the weight of hundreds of books. Pidge's eyes glittered as he took in the sights presented to him. Immediately, he grabbed for something to put books into, happy when his hands closed over a stack of wicker picnic baskets. He grabbed one up and began his journey.

Shiro turned away from the fishmonger, thanking her. When he didn't see Pidge, he began to panic, looking through every shop window.

"Pidge?! Pidge?!" He grew frightful and sick before he stumbled face-first into the library's front windows. He blinked, looking through the window, hurrying inside once he caught sight of Pidge. Pidge blinked, before grinning at him.

"Shiro, look! I wouldn't be able to read all of these even with all the time in the world! The nice lady said I could choose any books I wanted," he said, eyes bright and gleaming. Shiro looked at the librarian, who only smiled, looking at Pidge.

"We never get young men who want to read," she said softly. She carried the scent of an Omega, but it was clear her breeding days were over. "You can come here any time you like," she added, before passing Pidge a piece of paper that had lines for information. "I'll need you to fill this out for me, sweetheart. Then, I can give you your very own library card!"

Pidge was ecstatic when he and Shiro walked home that night, their arms full of baskets that swung merrily from their arms. Pidge had borrowed ten different books from the library, had purchased a new outfit with money Shiro had given him, and even made a new friend in the elderly librarian. Shiro was more than happy for his ward, and it showed in the kind way he watched the boy. However, the next thing Pidge said stopped him in his tracks.

"... my birthday tomorrow," Pidge was saying, but stopped when he noticed that Shiro wasn't beside him. He turned back, eyes bright.

"Shiro?"


	9. Shiro IV

Shiro looked past Pidge as if he couldn't see him, eyes wide. For a moment, he looked as if he were going to be sick, but then he blinked and looked at Pidge.

"Can you make it home alone? I have to do something real quick." When Pidge nodded, curious, Shiro handed him his two baskets, backpedaling to the town, turning to rush to the doctor. He barged unceremoniously through the door when he lost his footing, crashing to the floor with an almighty screech of shock.

The doctor glared at Shiro, before laughing, helping him up.

"What can I do ye for, Shiro?" The doctor was a kind, elderly Alpha, who specialized in transgender patients. Shiro straightened up, clearing his throat.

"Alfred, I know you said Pidge had to be sixteen before he can have his surgery, but I can't stand to see him suffer another year. Can we arrange for him to come in tomorrow, and set up an appointment for his top surgery, at least?"

Alfred thought hard about this, before nodding.

"We can do that, Shiro. You've always been a fantastic patient, and you were brave during your own surgery, younger than Pidge!" Shiro flushed, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, I had a good doctor," he murmured, eyes bright. Alfred brought the younger Alpha into a hug, smiling.

"Bring Pidge here tomorrow, and I'll see what we can do," he said, leaning forward to lightly scent Shiro, who returned the respectful gesture, growling softly in the back of his throat, clapping his hand onto the Alpha's shoulder, before heading home.

Crickets were singing as Shiro knocked on Pidge's door before slowly opening the door. The Omega was wide awake, nose buried in a book. Shiro sat down on the bed, smiling.

"Do you like it?" He asked, tilting his head slightly in an attempt to read the title. In looping scribble, the title was illegible to the Alpha, who just realized how bad his vision really was getting; his father had gone blind around 40, what did that say for him?

"It's amazing, Shiro! It's about this girl who becomes the pseudo-prisoner of this huge beast, but he's not really a beast, really gentlemanly, and he's like a giant tiger-man-thing!"

Shiro smiled, listening to Pidge, eyes bright. He laid back, looking at Pidge, who lowered the book, blinking.

"What?" He asked, scrunching his forehead up, looking confused for a moment.

"Read something?" Shiro asked, hoping he wasn't overstepping any boundaries. Pidge's eyes lit up with happiness, and he shifted so he was comfortable, before clearing his throat, looking for his previous place.

"'Her hunger was now greater than her fear, so she sat at the table and ate heartily. The airy hand pressed her to take another slice of goose, another gingerbread dragon. Beauty took seconds of everything and made the meal last as long as she could. But when the last bit of ice cream was gone, the clock struck seven, and she heard such a snorting and a roaring that she gripped the arms of her chair and prepared for the worst.

Then the Beast loped into the room.'" Pidge looked at Shiro, who was watching him with bright, kind eyes. Slowly, the Alpha reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind the Omega's ear.

"What happened next?" He whispered, tilting his head curiously. Pidge pushed the book to him, grinning.

"You read that part!" He cried, moving so that Shiro had no choice but to press against the headboard or get crushed under Pidge. He cleared his throat awkwardly, before opening the book again, and looking at Pidge, who was watching him with wide, bright eyes, like a tawny-and-chestnut owl. Shiro cleared his throat and began.

"'He was the most monstrous creature she had ever seen. Her knees were knocking, and she could scarcely stand to meet him, but she was determined not to let the Beast see her fear, even when he eyed her all over, as if he were deciding how to eat this delicate morsel.

"Did you come of your own free will?" he asked.

"Yes, Beast," answered Beauty with a shudder.

"I'm delighted to hear it," remarked the Beast. "You are a brave girl."

This was such a polite response that Beauty's hipes rose. Evidently satisfied with her reply, the Beast turned and trotted out of the room.'"

By the time Shiro had finished reading, Pidge had fallen asleep, curled up in the Alpha's lap. Setting the book aside, Shiro slowly lifted the sleeping Omega, who shifted and wrapped sleep-heavy limbs about him, effectively making tucking him in impossible. With a groan, Shiro relented and laid down, pulling the blankets onto them. It wasn't too long before the Alpha was fast asleep as well.

Dawn edged into the room slowly, casting hesitant rays across the Alpha's eyes, who groaned and rolled away from the light, effectively taking Pidge with him, who hadn't moved all night. Pidge didn't complain much, as he was able to curl more effectively into the warmth of his Alpha, and go right back to sleep. Shiro groaned, unable to sleep anymore. He got from the bed, careful not to wake Pidge, yawning widely, scratching the back of his head as he went to go sleepily make breakfast.

By the time Pidge was tromping to the kitchen, Shiro had managed to burn two pieces of toast, coat the counter and himself with orange juice, and was now fighting with a rather stubborn blender.

"Fucking Hell!" he growled suddenly, to which Pidge squeaked, hiding behind the island in the middle of the room. Slowly, Shiro calmed down and realized his mistake: the blender wasn't even plugged in. He huffed, plugging it in. As the clock struck ten, Shiro finally had breakfast ready; instead of orange juice, they had fruit smoothies.

Shiro set his fork down, looking at Pidge.

"You'll have to get dressed after breakfast, Pidge. Your birthday present is at 11." Pidge blinked at him, a piece of toast halfway to his mouth.

"You didn't have to get me anything," he said, blushing a dark red. Shiro smiled, shaking his head.

"I did, though. It's your fifteenth birthday, I wanted to get you something special."

Alfred beamed when he saw Shiro leading Pidge into the office. He picked his cane up and moved toward them, eyes glowing with a bright happiness.

"You're here, excellent!" The Alpha held his hand out to Pidge, smiling.

"Dr. Alfred von Schmidt, a true pleasure to meet you at last, Pidge!" Pidge grew nervous suddenly, looking at Shiro. The Alpha nodded, leaning over to rub his nose against Pidge's scent glands, allowing his own comforting scent to permeate the Omega's senses. Calmed down, Pidge gripped Alfred's hand, smiling.

"I'm sorry, I'm really nervous around strangers. Uhm, why exactly am I here?" Alfred looked at Shiro, who nodded, and the doctor led Pidge to a seat, who gladly took it.

"Pidge, today will be the first step to your new life. Today, I am going to see about getting you a top surgery." Pidge was suddenly very glad he had sat down, for he suddenly felt very lightheaded. Shiro put an arm around him, just barely able to hear his soft keening whine.

"Alpha," Pidge whispered, leaning toward Shiro, who wrapped him up tight.

Pidge sought out the glands on the Alpha's neck, just as Shiro's nose brushed the glands on the Omega's, and for the very first time, they scented each other, imprinting each other's scent into memory, forming a Pack Bond between them. Pidge drew the thick, heady scent over his glands one more time, before drawing his tongue over the glands on Shiro's neck, who had to pull away before he lost himself: his glands were the most sensitive spot on his entire body.

Pidge shivered against the cold table. Though the room was warm to please the Omega, it didn't help the steel table he rested on. Shiro looked down at him, smiling.

"You're gonna do great," he whispered, kneeling to scent the Omega and to give him comfort. Alfred walked in then, eyes bright.

"Pidge, we're going to have to put you on anaesthesia for this, do you mind?" Pidge looked at Alfred, then at Shiro. He grabbed for his hand, whimpering.

"Can Shiro stay? At least until I'm under?" Alfred smiled behind his mask, nodding.

"Of course," he replied, drawing a chair for Shiro, who immediately sat down, still holding Pidge's hand.

Alfred instructed Pidge to take deep breaths while he inserted the IV, and Pidge did so. However, when he felt the prick of the needle, he almost started to freak out. He would have punched Alfred if Shiro hadn't of restrained him, nuzzling him on his glands, permeating the room with the thick scent of safety, alpha, home that he knew would calm Pidge. Alfred thanked the Alpha as Pidge slowly began to drift to sleep. Shiro was reluctant to leave when Alfred told him to, but he finally relented after the older Alpha gave him The Look.

It seemed like hours passed before Alfred came to fetch Shiro. In fact, it was already the next day, as just moments previously, the waiting room clock struck midnight. Shiro followed Alfred through various halls, before being stopped before a room where something could be faintly heard.

Shiro went inside, unsurprised to see Pidge fast asleep, an old rerun of Gargoyles on the tv screen. Shiro briefly recalled watching the show when he was Pidge's age, so he sank into a chair for the nostalgia trip.

It was the sound of breathy sobbing and laughing that woke Shiro. He fell straight out of the chair and jumped up as if nothing had happened to see Pidge looking at himself in the full-body mirror on the bathroom door. He was naked from the chest up, and all along his chest, stitches zigzagged and crossed each other. When Pidge saw that Shiro was awake, he moved to him, and without thinking about the consequences, leaned up on his toes and planted a soft kiss to the older male's lips.

Shiro was in a state of shock for a moment, before his brain caught up with the rest of his body, and he slowly began to return the kiss. He was the one to break it when he tasted salty moisture and found Pidge sobbing again, arms as tight around the Alpha as they would go without busting the stitches.

"Tha-Thank you," he choked out, shaking. The IV in his arm was tugged gently when Shiro started leading him back to the bed and softly tucking him in.

"Pidge, you have to be careful," he said softly, kissing his forehead.

"I'd be less likely to have a heart attack if you stayed in bed until Alfred lets you go," he added, laughing softly. Pidge pouted, but relented eventually.

Shiro was ecstatic to take Pidge shopping when he was released. He looked at him, before promptly handing him his card.

"You have a limit of two hundred. I need the rest for food and such," he said, smiling. It really wasn't a secret that Shiro was the richest Alpha in the small town. He had worked nearly his whole life before the Garrison drafted him. The war wasn't too difficult, but it did have it's downsides.

"Shiro! Shiro!!" The Alpha shook himself, running in the direction of Pidge's voice.


	10. Pidge V

Pidge trembled as he backed into Shiro. He had been cornered by three huge Betas who had only one thing on their minds.

"We just want to play," one of them sneered, making a move to grab Pidge. Instead, he grabbed Shiro's robot arm, which led to him looking up into the Alpha's eyes. The sudden, thick scent of urine filled the air, but that didn't stop the other two Betas, who snarled at Shiro.

"We saw him first! Didn't we, Crash?"

"Yeah, Smash! We saw him first. He's ours!"

Pidge managed a soft growl, but Smash and Crash howled with laughter.

Shiro let go of Pidge for one second, but that was enough time for Crash to grab hold of Pidge's arm. Suddenly, blood sprayed from beneath Pidge's clenched teeth, who had attached himself to Crash's arm and crunched into a few veins. Crash howled in agony, and Smash rushed forward to help his brother, only to be picked up by the throat and thrown into the wall by Shiro. The thick scent of sweet blood filled the air, and without thinking, Shiro swept Pidge up and rushed him back towards Alfred. Apparently, Crash, with his other arm, had fetched a blade and slashed Pidge's chest open, but the Omega was too preoccupied to realize and had too much adrenaline rushing through him to feel the pain. However, halfway to the hospital, Pidge began to feel the pain and began to cry, gasping for breath.

Behind him, Shiro could hear the other Beta from the alley pursuing them on quick feet. Shiro didn't want to turn around, he couldn't turn around, Pidge was begging for him, blood was covering his body, he had to get Pidge help...

Pidge groaned, immediately regretting it as his throat felt like sandpaper. He trembled, blinking slowly in the dim light overhead. He slowly opened his eyes against the light and took in his surroundings. He was absolutely alone, and when he finally got his sense, his chest ached fiercely, as if there were knives jabbing him.

His head turned when he heard the door open, and he watched as Shiro moved toward him before sinking into a chair. He reached out for the Alpha, his heart squeezing when the Alpha turned from him. He managed a choked whimper, feeling relief when Shiro suddenly had a glass of cool water against his lips. He drank slowly, feeling better as his throat became damp once more.

"Shiro, what happened?" he asked. looking at his Alpha, who returned the gaze.

"Well, what do you want to hear?"

"Everything."

"You probably killed someone today, but I doubt anyone will miss him; he was a rapist wanted throughout the country for raping young boys. After I got you back under Alfred's care, I went to speak with the police... they want to talk to you."

Pidge grew fearful and whimpered. However, when he felt Shiro scent him and the smell filled the room like thr best perfume, he calmed down. They shared a brief touch of the lips before the cops walked in.

The first cop was tall, built like the poles farmers put in their gardens to grow tomatoes. His skin was pale, but his hair made up for the pallar by being a frighteningly bright shade of orange. The man had the most ridiculous mustache Pidge had ever seen. His partner was a stark contrast to him. Tall, graceful, her skin seemed to glow with a warm, mocha glow. Her hair was a shade of silver that cascaded down her back in beautiful waves, and for once, Pidge felt a twinge of jealousy. But he didn't say this.

The orange man looked at Pidge, then at Shiro.

"Are you the boy's father?" Shiro grew pale.

"No. Pidge is my ward, but I am his Alpha." The orange man seemed to grow green at this statement.

"So, you admit to having relations with the Omega in question?" Shiro felt his hackles rise.

"No! I wouldn't dare! Just because I'm his Alpha doesn't mean I'm fucking him! It means that I provide for him, keep him safe. I've even provided him with a Safe Zone for when he goes into heat." The lady spoke now, and Pidge instantly grew calm, reaching for Shiro.

"I apologize. Coran can be testy. I must ask you, Pidge was it?" Pidge nodded slowly.

"Pidge, could you tell us exactly what happened?" Pidge blinked, surprised when he caught the scent of Alpha wafting from her. It was a calm, soothing scent, and he found himself speaking.

"I had wandered off to go buy some things after Shiro had given me his card. Unfortunately, this trio of Betas saw me and followed me. They herded me into an alleyway, and by then, their leader, I think his name was Scratch, cornered me. That's when I screamed and for Shiro."

Pidge closed his eyes, comforted when Shiro hugged him gently.

"Shiro got there before they had me against the wall. When he was behind me, he kind of grabbed onto me. Scratch tried to grab me, but grabbed Shiro instead. I think he wet himself.

"The other guy, Crash, he grabbed me when Shiro turned away. I didn't think, and when my vision cleared, I had his arm to the bone, blood was everywhere but I didn't let go until Shiro grabbed me. I hope Crash is dead." Pidge curled up then, yawning.

"He's really tired, officers. He's had a very long day, can you come back tomorrow or something?" Pidge was fast asleep when the woman, Allura, handed Shiro a card with the station's number on it and her number on the back. He ignored the back of the card; he didn't have time for that. Pidge needed him more. He didn't like it, but eventually, he dozed off next to Pidge, falling asleep surprisingly quickly, especially considering just what exactly had happened today.

Pidge whimpered when he woke. His whole body was sore, and the lower part of his body was tingling.

"Not now, not here," he barely spoke, tears filling his eyes. Shiro woke then, mumbling something incoherent, then blinking owl eyes at Pidge for a moment, before the scent hit him. He growled low, but nuzzled him anyways.

"We'll get you to the Safe Zone as soon as possible," he whispered, giving him a soft kiss, then drawing back.

"I don't want to leave you now, but I have to get Alfred." Pidge looked at him, before flashing a toothy grin.

"If I can do what I did without guilt, I can protect myself pretty well," he said, smirking, but gasping when he felt a pang, and almost without conscious thought, he reached for Shiro, whining high in his throat. Shiro respectfully scooted out of his reach, but just close enough to grab his hand and kiss the back of it.

"Hold out, Pidge. Just a few minutes longer, I promise." Pidge whined and reached for him again, and Shiro was glad for the IV that stopped him.

Pidge was beyond glad to nestle into his moonflower-scented bed when they were home. He briefly rolled around, getting the scent purposefully all over him and his clothes until he stank of it. When the door opened, he ceased his rolling, head on the footboard and feet on his pillow. Shiro chuckled softly at the sight, smiling as he walked up to Pidge. He looked down at the silly Omega, eyes bright.

"I've been thinking, Shiro. About that toy company." Here, Shiro raised a brow, curious as he drew a chair and perched.

"Would you like me to take you there?" Shiro asked, but Pidge shook his head then.

"Not yet. If I do purchase one of their toys, I don't want some stupid toy to take something that won't mean anything next year except to me and.." he almost said you, but something stopped him. Shiro seemed to understand, and leaned forward to gently kiss him.

"Pidge, even if you were willing to give that to me-"

"I know, I know, the age gap." Shiro held up a hand.

"Pidge, I accepted a long time ago that I was going to Hell. Our first kiss confirmed that for me. What I was going to say, was Alfred said nothing serious until those stitches came out. Which, were you breeding, would include sex." Pidge grew scarlet, and he trembled slightly. He ducked his head, looking up at Shiro beneath the footboard.

"Y-You would really...?"

Here, Shiro leaned forward, and gathered Pidge up, placing him in his lap so he straddled him, kissing him with more passion than he ever did before. Pidge trembled, locking his arms around the back of Shiro's throat, surprised and fearful when he pressed against something hard.

"If it meant keeping you happy, safe and free, I'd do anything for you, Pidge," Shiro whispered when they broke the kiss, and simply held him while Pidge suddenly began crying.

"I love you," they whispered in quiet unison, and as the sun began to rise in the distant horizon, the pair fell asleep in that uncomfortable chair.


	11. Shiro V

Shiro blinked against the bright light. He shook his head slowly, groaning softly as a headache assaulted him. When he felt Pidge begin to wake, his arms instinctively tightened around him, and without thinking, he stood, carrying Pidge downstairs, who didn't really mind because it meant he could enjoy his Alpha's warmth just a bit longer. When they were out of the Safe Zone, Shiro was surprised to still smell moonflowers. Pidge seemed to still be calm, as well. That's when Shiro realized what Pidge had done. He had covered himself in the heady, sharp scent to trick his brain into believing he was still in the Safe Zone, but as Shiro walked, he could tell that the scent was already beginning to fade. By the time they were down in the kitchen, the scent had faded and the heat had taken its place, harsher than usual in its deep, rich scent. Pidge squirmed against Shiro, whimpering softly. Shiro scented him lightly, and that seemed to help for a while. At least long enough for them to eat. Then, it was back to the Safe Zone to get clothes for Pidge to bathe.

"I don't know if I'll be able to bathe myself when I leave here, Shiro. I did good to eat down there," Pidge said quietly, and Shiro nodded.

"I'll help you," he said simply, then lifted two shirts.

"Green with yellow or green with white today?" Pidge pondered the shirts for a few minutes, then pointed at the green with white trim. Then came the pants.

"Cargo shorts or actual pants today?" It wasn't a concern when Pidge immediately pointed at the shorts, his face already damp from sweat. He was stressing, and that wasn't good.

Pidge braced himself against the towel rack as he attempted to remove his clothes. While he stripped, Shiro drew the bath, making sure it wasn't too hot, but not too cold, either. After this was done, he turned to help Pidge. Off went the shirt. They were lucky that Alfred had been persistent on dissovable stitches. They disappeared during breakfast, and as Shiro allowed himself to look at the Omega, he wondered how he could have ever thought the boy had a female body. He looked natural this way.

The shorts came next. Shiro was gentle, nervous around this area. Pidge trembled, tears in his eyes as the pain in his lower region grew stronger the longer his Alpha hesitated at this area.

Finally, Pidge was sinking into the warm water, sighing softly. The heat invaded every inch of his body, and as the warmth kissed his lips, he shuddered. He gasped as the warmth entered him there, and he felt tears fill his eyes. Shiro was there instantly, wiping the tears away.

Shiro lifted Pidge's arm, who complied as the Alpha gently scrubbed him. The Omega was right; he would never have been able to do this alone; he was trembling and crying as the pain intensed, and he grabbed for Shiro, who gave him a stern look, but did not scold him. When Pidge begged for a kiss, he complied and kissed him softly. What he wasn't expecting was to feel Pidge's tongue poke at his lips. He was hesitant at first, but slowly relented, allowing his tongue to dance with Pidge's. Their breathing increased somewhat, and Pidge moved closer, moaning and whimpering faintly. Shiro pulled back when Pidge tugged at his shirt, and he gently wrapped his hands in a vice grip.

"Alpha," Pidge whispered, trying to reach him.

"I'm right here, Pidge, I'm not going anywhere." He smiled faintly, and reluctantly, Pidge allowed his bath to continue.

Dusk was heavy on the earth as Pidge curled up in his bed, burying his face into the pillow.

Shiro looked in on him, sighing softly as he crossed the threshold. Pidge looked up, before lowering his gaze.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, biting his lip. Shiro didn't respond, simply drawing Pidge into his arms, holding him to his chest.

Pidge closed his eyes for a brief moment, sighing as he drew in the scent of his Alpha. He was shocked when Shiro started the kiss, but he didn't complain, kissing back with fervor. When the kiss was broken, he didn't complain, simply curled closer, squeaking when he felt that hardness from before. He looked down, surprised to find a sizable tent in Shiro's shorts. He grew flushed and looked away. He knew that men got aroused, but he had never yet seen the organ he would soon possess. He grew embarrassed, until he heard Shiro whimper when the motion caused Pidge's leg to brush against the tent. He flushed, looking up at his Alpha, who's eyes were bright, but not with lust. He was afraid, afraid he had startled Pidge.

"I've never seen one," Pidge said after a moment, looking at Shiro, who to his credit looked surprised.

"Never?"

"Never."

Shiro blinked, surprised. He sat Pidge on the bed, standing up.

"I don't want to frighten you, but you will own one next year.." Pidge nodded, tilting his head. Curiosity grew in him, and for a split second, his heat scent flared as he caught the thick, dark scent of arousal, and he pressed his thighs together.

Shiro lowered his boxers to the floor where they puddled with his shorts. Pidge raised his brows in surprise; Shiro was rather large, but that wasn't what surprised him. It was the scent of arousal that flooded the room and forced the comforting moonflower scent away, sparking his heat scent, and he swallowed, licking his lips. Shiro's gaze grew dark, and he slowly stepped toward Pidge, who seemed nervous, but met him halfway. When the scent of Alpha filled his nostrils, he grew calm, and the moonflower scent returned. Pidge closed the gap, kissing Shiro heartedly, arms locking about him. Shiro responded instantly, and when Pidge experimentally touched him, he grew weak in the knees and had to sit down. Pidge sat with him, eyes bright with fear. Had he done something wrong?

Shiro looked at Pidge and weakly smiled.

"Sorry, you caught me off guard."

Pidge blinked at him, before slowly returning to his experiment, growing excited when Shiro moaned and shivered.

When a bead of something white and sticky appeared on the tip, Shiro grew fearful as Pidge dabbed it away, only for it to coat his hand.

"Don't-!" Too late came the warning as Pidge licked his hand clean. He made a face because it was a strange taste. Gritty, salty, and just not good at all. Shiro choked on air when he saw Pidge scrunch his face up, and the laughter that came whooshing out startled the Omega, who stared at Shiro as if he were crazy.

Pidge was surprised when he continued his experiment, because more of that sticky stuff appeared. Shiro grabbed Pidge's hand then, panting heavily.

"I don't want to ruin your bedsheets," he murmured, blushing. Pidge flushed, biting his lip. He squirmed suddenly, shocked that his boxers were damp. For a moment, he believed he had wet himself, but on closer inspection, it didn't hold the sharp scent of urine that made him dizzy. It was a scent that matched his normal smell, and when he looked at Shiro, the Alpha seemed to be in pain. He momentarily recalled asking Shiro to stop taking his suppressants. It only now occurred to him that his Alpha had stopped taking them.

Slowly, Pidge moved Shiro's hand to his lower region.

"Pidge, I don't think-"

"I trust you," Pidge whispered, and when Shiro placed a warm digit against his lips, Pidge gasped, closing his eyes against the sudden wave of pleasure that assaulted him.

Shiro was gentle, moving his hand slowly, pressing at small spots, surprised at how willingly Pidge moaned and pressed to him.

Shiro looked down at Pidge, eyes wide.

"Are you sure you want this, Pidge?" Shiro asked, and Pidge slowly nodded, though he looked absolutely nervous. Shiro slowly nodded in return, kissing Pidge as he gently eased his way in. The Omega gasped and clung to Shiro, tears sparking in his eyes. Immediately, Shiro stopped, and despite Pidge's whimpers, he didn't move again until he was given a lucid, courageous okay.

Pidge trembled beneath him, crying out when he felt pain flood his body, and the sharp scent of blood filled the air. Pidge knew then; what he thought was worthless to him now belonged to the Alpha who owned his heart.

Shiro stayed still while Pidge slowly became adjusted to the feeling. When he nodded his consent, Shiro began to move, never once picking up speed or becoming too hard.

Pidge shivered in the aftermath. He clung to Shiro, who held him close. He didn't knot the Omega, knowing if he did the possible consequences. However, he did stay within the Omega to make sure he got used to the feeling of being filled for when the time came that Shiro might knot him.

Dawn filtered in through the window as the pair slipped into slumber, holding each other close and not once breaking their kiss.


	12. Shiro V (06-04 20:00:47)

Shiro blinked against the bright light. He shook his head slowly, groaning softly as a headache assaulted him. When he felt Pidge begin to wake, his arms instinctively tightened around him, and without thinking, he stood, carrying Pidge downstairs, who didn't really mind because it meant he could enjoy his Alpha's warmth just a bit longer. When they were out of the Safe Zone, Shiro was surprised to still smell moonflowers. Pidge seemed to still be calm, as well. That's when Shiro realized what Pidge had done. He had covered himself in the heady, sharp scent to trick his brain into believing he was still in the Safe Zone, but as Shiro walked, he could tell that the scent was already beginning to fade. By the time they were down in the kitchen, the scent had faded and the heat had taken its place, harsher than usual in its deep, rich scent. Pidge squirmed against Shiro, whimpering softly. Shiro scented him lightly, and that seemed to help for a while. At least long enough for them to eat. Then, it was back to the Safe Zone to get clothes for Pidge to bathe.

"I don't know if I'll be able to bathe myself when I leave here, Shiro. I did good to eat down there," Pidge said quietly, and Shiro nodded.

"I'll help you," he said simply, then lifted two shirts.

"Green with yellow or green with white today?" Pidge pondered the shirts for a few minutes, then pointed at the green with white trim. Then came the pants.

"Cargo shorts or actual pants today?" It wasn't a concern when Pidge immediately pointed at the shorts, his face already damp from sweat. He was stressing, and that wasn't good.

Pidge braced himself against the towel rack as he attempted to remove his clothes. While he stripped, Shiro drew the bath, making sure it wasn't too hot, but not too cold, either. After this was done, he turned to help Pidge. Off went the shirt. They were lucky that Alfred had been persistent on dissovable stitches. They disappeared during breakfast, and as Shiro allowed himself to look at the Omega, he wondered how he could have ever thought the boy had a female body. He looked natural this way.

The shorts came next. Shiro was gentle, nervous around this area. Pidge trembled, tears in his eyes as the pain in his lower region grew stronger the longer his Alpha hesitated at this area.

Finally, Pidge was sinking into the warm water, sighing softly. The heat invaded every inch of his body, and as the warmth kissed his lips, he shuddered. He gasped as the warmth entered him there, and he felt tears fill his eyes. Shiro was there instantly, wiping the tears away.

Shiro lifted Pidge's arm, who complied as the Alpha gently scrubbed him. The Omega was right; he would never have been able to do this alone; he was trembling and crying as the pain intensed, and he grabbed for Shiro, who gave him a stern look, but did not scold him. When Pidge begged for a kiss, he complied and kissed him softly. What he wasn't expecting was to feel Pidge's tongue poke at his lips. He was hesitant at first, but slowly relented, allowing his tongue to dance with Pidge's. Their breathing increased somewhat, and Pidge moved closer, moaning and whimpering faintly. Shiro pulled back when Pidge tugged at his shirt, and he gently wrapped his hands in a vice grip.

"Alpha," Pidge whispered, trying to reach him.

"I'm right here, Pidge, I'm not going anywhere." He smiled faintly, and reluctantly, Pidge allowed his bath to continue.

Dusk was heavy on the earth as Pidge curled up in his bed, burying his face into the pillow.

Shiro looked in on him, sighing softly as he crossed the threshold. Pidge looked up, before lowering his gaze.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, biting his lip. Shiro didn't respond, simply drawing Pidge into his arms, holding him to his chest.

Pidge closed his eyes for a brief moment, sighing as he drew in the scent of his Alpha. He was shocked when Shiro started the kiss, but he didn't complain, kissing back with fervor. When the kiss was broken, he didn't complain, simply curled closer, squeaking when he felt that hardness from before. He looked down, surprised to find a sizable tent in Shiro's shorts. He grew flushed and looked away. He knew that men got aroused, but he had never yet seen the organ he would soon possess. He grew embarrassed, until he heard Shiro whimper when the motion caused Pidge's leg to brush against the tent. He flushed, looking up at his Alpha, who's eyes were bright, but not with lust. He was afraid, afraid he had startled Pidge.

"I've never seen one," Pidge said after a moment, looking at Shiro, who to his credit looked surprised.

"Never?"

"Never."

Shiro blinked, surprised. He sat Pidge on the bed, standing up.

"I don't want to frighten you, but you will own one next year.." Pidge nodded, tilting his head. Curiosity grew in him, and for a split second, his heat scent flared as he caught the thick, dark scent of arousal, and he pressed his thighs together.

Shiro lowered his boxers to the floor where they puddled with his shorts. Pidge raised his brows in surprise; Shiro was rather large, but that wasn't what surprised him. It was the scent of arousal that flooded the room and forced the comforting moonflower scent away, sparking his heat scent, and he swallowed, licking his lips. Shiro's gaze grew dark, and he slowly stepped toward Pidge, who seemed nervous, but met him halfway. When the scent of Alpha filled his nostrils, he grew calm, and the moonflower scent returned. Pidge closed the gap, kissing Shiro heartedly, arms locking about him. Shiro responded instantly, and when Pidge experimentally touched him, he grew weak in the knees and had to sit down. Pidge sat with him, eyes bright with fear. Had he done something wrong?

Shiro looked at Pidge and weakly smiled.

"Sorry, you caught me off guard."

Pidge blinked at him, before slowly returning to his experiment, growing excited when Shiro moaned and shivered.

When a bead of something white and sticky appeared on the tip, Shiro grew fearful as Pidge dabbed it away, only for it to coat his hand.

"Don't-!" Too late came the warning as Pidge licked his hand clean. He made a face because it was a strange taste. Gritty, salty, and just not good at all. Shiro choked on air when he saw Pidge scrunch his face up, and the laughter that came whooshing out startled the Omega, who stared at Shiro as if he were crazy.

Pidge was surprised when he continued his experiment, because more of that sticky stuff appeared. Shiro grabbed Pidge's hand then, panting heavily.

"I don't want to ruin your bedsheets," he murmured, blushing. Pidge flushed, biting his lip. He squirmed suddenly, shocked that his boxers were damp. For a moment, he believed he had wet himself, but on closer inspection, it didn't hold the sharp scent of urine that made him dizzy. It was a scent that matched his normal smell, and when he looked at Shiro, the Alpha seemed to be in pain. He momentarily recalled asking Shiro to stop taking his suppressants. It only now occurred to him that his Alpha had stopped taking them.

Slowly, Pidge moved Shiro's hand to his lower region.

"Pidge, I don't think-"

"I trust you," Pidge whispered, and when Shiro placed a warm digit against his lips, Pidge gasped, closing his eyes against the sudden wave of pleasure that assaulted him.

Shiro was gentle, moving his hand slowly, pressing at small spots, surprised at how willingly Pidge moaned and pressed to him.

Shiro looked down at Pidge, eyes wide.

"Are you sure you want this, Pidge?" Shiro asked, and Pidge slowly nodded, though he looked absolutely nervous. Shiro slowly nodded in return, kissing Pidge as he gently eased his way in. The Omega gasped and clung to Shiro, tears sparking in his eyes. Immediately, Shiro stopped, and despite Pidge's whimpers, he didn't move again until he was given a lucid, courageous okay.

Pidge trembled beneath him, crying out when he felt pain flood his body, and the sharp scent of blood filled the air. Pidge knew then; what he thought was worthless to him now belonged to the Alpha who owned his heart.

Shiro stayed still while Pidge slowly became adjusted to the feeling. When he nodded his consent, Shiro began to move, never once picking up speed or becoming too hard.

Pidge shivered in the aftermath. He clung to Shiro, who held him close. He didn't knot the Omega, knowing if he did the possible consequences. However, he did stay within the Omega to make sure he got used to the feeling of being filled for when the time came that Shiro might knot him.

Dawn filtered in through the window as the pair slipped into slumber, holding each other close and not once breaking their kiss.


	13. Pidge VI

Pidge woke sore. He shifted, groaning softly, trembling slightly. Beside him, Shiro snored on, an arm draped lazily over Pidge. Carefully, the Omega moved Shiro's arm and went to get dressed and make breakfast.

Once he was outside the room, he expected to be hit with his heat, but all that remained was that dull, pleasurable ache between his legs. He grinned slightly, eyes glittering as he went to make breakfast. By the time Shiro was downstairs, he had made French Toast, and had somehow burnt orange juice. So, it was smoothies again.

"How do you feel, Pidge?" Shiro asked, lowering his glass, eyeing the Omega.

"Sore, but I don't feel like I want to jump you, so that's an improvement. Anyways, I was thinking about going into town today and get some more books, is that alright?" Pidge blinked at Shiro, who smiled, nodding.

"Of course. I might stop in too, get some supplies. We're apparently due for a really bad snow storm, I want to make sure we have enough food and your T just in case we get snowed in, that way -" he suddenly grabbed his head, a sudden, loud roar echoing through his mind.

"Shiro!" Pidge threw his chair back when the Alpha collapsed, and he just barely got a hold of him before he crashed to the floor. Pidge's legs trembled, tears in his eyes as Shiro lay limp in his arms.

"Shiro?" Silence.

"Shiro!?" It seemed like a lifetime had passed when Pidge heard it; a low growling, in the very back of his mind. He closed his eyes, trying to focus, but his legs gave out then, and he crashed to the floor, bringing Shiro with him.

Darkness surrounded Pidge. He trembled in fear, stepping back when a pair of bright, yellow eyes opened wide, seemingly staring straight through Pidge to his soul. Suddenly, he saw through the creature's eyes, seeing himself in a bright vision, and he knew then. This creature was his. His vision cleared as the creature stepped into view. It was a large, green lion, lithe yet still pretty. He stepped toward the lion, reaching a hand out. The cold nose of the beast pressed to his palm, and as he came to, the lion threw back her head and roared as she faded.

"Pidge?" Shiro was frantic, refusing to leave Pidge's side. In his hand, he clutched the charms, the black lion hot in his robot hand, but he refused to drop him. When Pidge opened his eyes, Shiro sighed and relaxed slightly, moving the chair closer to the bed.

"Shiro? What happened?" Shiro shook his head, simply placing the green lion into his upturned palm. Pidge gasped, his eyes wide.

"It's her!" Shiro looked at him curiously.

"I had a dream when I was out. She was in it; I think she belongs to me," he whispered, ducking his head. Shiro hugged him then.

"I had the same dream, but Black here was in it. I think we were destined to find them." Pidge suddenly yelped when the green lion grew hot in his hand and he dropped her, where she bounced off the blanket to the floor.

"No!" Pidge grabbed for her, but instead of his hand being there, a green paw reached out for thin air. Silence filled the room like a heady scent, until Pidge screamed, flailing his paw in front of his face, believing that he was having a very real hallucination.

"Pidge! Pidge, calm down!" Shiro grabbed his mate, gently shaking him.

Once Pidge was calm, his hand returned, and he shuddered.

"What the hell was that?!" Shiro rose to his feet, looking down at Pidge.

"I think I know why this is happening. I found these two at a stall in town the day we got rid of your father. I just thought the sun warmed them, but when I picked Black up, he was cold until I was holding him. The shopkeeper gave them to me for free, and somehow, she knew your name.."

The stall wasn't there. In its place, there resided a new fishmonger, selling shark and seal from the outer countries. Pidge crossed his arms, looking at Shiro.

"What now?" He asked, only to jump back when he was almost bowled over by a frantic Coran and Allura. However, the pair stopped to apologize, before Allura looked closer. She grabbed Coran then.

"C-Coran, they have them! Maybe.. Maybe all isn't lost."

Shiro stepped forward, eyes narrowed.

"Who are you, really?" Allura ducked her head, chewing her lip, before sighing.

"We'll tell you. We're part of a special task force that is looking for those lions, as well as three more. Have you seen yellow, red and blue lions like those?"

Shiro and Pidge shook their heads.

"Hey! If you know so much about these lions, tell me something. I almost broke her-" he motioned to Green, who was clipped to his shoulder.

"-but when I reached for her, my hand was a paw. Care to explain that?"

Allura looked surprised for a moment, before she cleared her throat, leading them to a boarded up shop.

"I really shouldn't tell you this, but it's necessary, now. Those ceramic lions aren't as normal as they appear. They have a magical property to them that, when they bind their soul to their chosen Alpha, Beta or Omega, that chosen one can become his or her lion when in times of great stress, danger or turmoil." Coran grinned slightly.

"It's a very intricate process. Very few people know of this fantastical magic."

Allura glared at Coran, before nodding.

"It is true. It has been ten thousand years since the lions have chosen souls to bind with. Normally, it's very rare for Omegas to be chosen, for they usually aren't strong." Allura looked at Pidge then, smiling slightly in apology.

"The legends claim that the ones chosen by the lions can form a mighty beast known as Voltron. It's only fitting that the chosen can become the lion. After all, our dynamics and people descended from real wolves." Coran provided, grinning at everyone. Pidge looked at Green, perched innocently on his shoulder, and grew happy when he felt warmth surged through him. Shiro put an arm around Pidge then, hugging him close.

"Now, Coran, you can question me about Pidge." He growled, flashing his teeth. Pidge proudly displayed his Mark, and Allura looked at Coran for a moment. The Beta examined the mark, then huffed, crossing his arms.

"I don't see anything special about it. It's just a mark," hr grumbled, looking away. Pidge was shocked to see scars littering Coran's neck, and he leaned forward to sniff deeply of his scent. Shiro moved to stop him, but Pidge had moved back.

"You're an Omega," the male whispered, eyes wide. Coran spluttered, looking at Pidge with wide eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He snapped, eyes shining with unmistakable tears. Without warning, Pidge pulled Coran close and hugged him tightly. The orange-haired male grew still and stiff, looking down at Pidge with fear, before slowly breaking and hugging him back tightly. Allura smiled, moving toward Shiro, allowing him to scent her suddenly. It didn't take long before Allura became part of the Pack, and when Pidge discovered this, he scented Coran, bringing him into it as well. The Pack was slowly growing...


	14. Shiro VI

Shiro writhed, drenched in a cold sweat. He tossed and turned, whimpering loudly, swiping at the air. The men in his nightmare danced out of his reach, dragging dream Pidge with them. He drew in breath, sobbing harshly when Pidge was forced to his hands and knees.

"Don't touch him!" He screamed, trying to get to the men and Pidge, who had began to cry. Shiro was pushed to the floor, but he kept fighting against his holders.

"Shiro... I-I'm scared," Dream Pidge whispered, his eyes going wide when he felt a blade at his throat. Shiro sobbed, closing his eyes against the sight as the men had their way with his mate, but when dream Pidge screamed his name, he looked. He watched as Pidge's throat was slit, and he watched as he gurgled and writhed on the floor. A guttural, deep snarling scream ripped its way from Shiro's throat, and he lashed out. He jolted awake, but his scream transformed into a roar, and his bed.gavr an almighty groan before breaking.

Pidge ran into the room, crashing to the floor when Shiro slowly picked himself up, shaking his head. Pidge trembled, eyes bright with fear, looking into the bright, yellow eyes of the Black Lion. Shiro blinked at Pidge for a long moment, before he suddenly charged forward. Pidge grew so fearful, his scream became a roar and he scrambled to the door on four paws instead of two feet, promptly getting stuck in the door. Shiro stopped, watching Pidge for another moment, then walking quietly up to him. He breathed out slowly, closing his eyes. He saw himself as a human, holding Pidge, and slowly, the Black Lion relinquished control and Shiro fell forward, weak.

"Pidge?" He whispered, looking at his mate, who was still struggling in the doorway, yellow eyes bright and terrified. He hummed, placing a hand onto Pidge's side, who shivered and slowly became human again. He fell backwards into Shiro's lap, who caught him with heavy limbs, eyes wide. They were silent for a few minutes, before they both erupted into laughter.

The day was spent trying to merge their souls with their lions. Shiro had a little trouble, but eventually, after a long mental conversation, in his place stood Black. Pidge grinned, giving him the thumbs up when he turned back. Now, it was his turn.

I am Green. I may be an Omega, but I am powerf -

His inner monologue was interrupted by a series of pictures from Green. Her and Black together, the moonless night they bound their souls, being turned into the ceramics, being discovered by Shiro...

Suddenly, Pidge towered over Shiro, looking down at him.

Who is that?

The voice, deep yet clearly feminine, startled Pidge.

"Green?"

Who else would it be? Allura?

"No need to be pushy. That's Shiro, he's my mate."

Is he the soul Black chose?

"Yeah! He's really amazing, and he treats me so good.. I love him."

Pidge looked down at Shiro, only to realize he was looking at white paws. Slowly, his sight lifted, until he had to step back to meet the yellow gaze. Silence seemed to devour the earth, until..

"Pidge, can you hear me?" Pidge was floored, eyes wide.

We forgot to mention, when we are combined, we can communicate with each other and the other Lions.

"I can hear you, Shiro. This is so cool!" Shiro stepped forward then, nuzzling Pidge, who happily nuzzled back.

Green, my beautiful mate. I never thought I would see you again.

I was worried about you, Black. I'm so glad you're safe.

Pidge flushed, looking at Shiro, who simply growled and nuzzled him. He could hear their lions just as easily as Pidge could.

I would have you right here if I could, my sweet. But I doubt these humans would appreciate their arcane breeding as lions.

Pidge grew warm, and looked away, before speaking to Black directly.

"My birth certificate may say girl, but I sure as hell ain't one! Green, there won't be any cubs, do you understand? I intend to only have this body for another year, then my entire bottom is changing, and I hope to god you change with me!"

Do not worry yourself, Pidge. I am already changing, to better make you comfortable when your surgery happens.

"Good," Pidge said softly, then squeaked when he turned human again.

"S-Sh-Shiro!" Pidge panted, arching slightly. Shiro moaned in his ear, thrusting shallowly into him, panting. He pulled out before he climaxed, painting the sheets white, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Pidge trembled, clutching to Shiro, clinging like a tiny monkey.

"How do you feel?" Shiro asked, passing his bowl of ice cream to Pidge, who thanked him and started to eat it.

"Not bad. It stung, at first, to be honest. I guess I'll have to get used to it for when I get my surgery," he murmured, yawning suddenly.

"I can't wait to get my bottom surgery, though," he said then, taking a big bite of his ice cream, and immediately regretting it as his head began to hurt.

Dawn rose with a clap of thunder. Pidge looked at his window, frowning. It had been storming since last night, and he didn't like being cooped up.

You can make a game of this.

Pidge hummed, thinking on that for a moment, then shaking his head.

"I'd rather not, honestly. Shiro hasn't been feeling well, and I don't want to upset him."

You always put him first, don't you?

"Yes. He's my mate, he saved my life. I owe everything to him."

Hmm. I don't understand the appeal of having a male mate when you are male, but if he makes you happy, then I am happy for you. By the way, I think your heat is coming on.

"Please, don't remind me. All of the others have been easy now that Shiro and I are mating, but that doesn't help at night, when I want him so badly it hurts."

Why don't you ask him to knot you this time?

"And risk pregnancy? No. We've agreed not to knot until my bottom surgery is out of the way. It's harder for male Omegas to get pregnant, and I don't want to scare him away."

Do you truly believe you will frighten him, little one? He loves you very much, I can feel it every time he looks to you. I guess it was fate that brought you and him together.

"Black? Is Shiro awake?"

He is, little one. He is in the study, and he seems rather upset.

Pidge hurried to the study, knocking lightly before opening the door. The smell that hit him made him whimper; it was the heady, thick scent of Shiro's arousal. He followed the main scent trail to where his mate was hunched over the table, growling and rutting against it.

"Shiro?" Black eyes found him, and he was suddenly pinned beneath a rather horny Shiro, who whimpered and whined, rutting himself against Pidge. Briefly, the Omega recalled reading about this; Alphas went into ruts a few days before their Omega mates went into heat. It was a rather vicious cycle.

"Shiro? Shiro, look at me," Pidge whispered. In the two years he had lived with Shiro, he had become almost as tall as his mate. He was nearing his sixteenth birthday soon, as well.

"Mate," Shiro whispered, nuzzling Pidge and nipping at his mark, before moving so that Pidge was on top of him. The startled Omega looked down at his mate, and whimpered faintly. He couldn't please his mate the way he wanted to be, and the thought made him suddenly feel useless. He rushed from the study, tripping over his feet and sprawling on the very edge of the staircase. Quietly, he curled into a ball, tears silently flowing down his face as he buried his head in his legs.

He looked slowly up when he felt warmth surround him, and was surprised to see nothing but black. He closed his eyes, surrendering to sleep as the Black Lion curled around his mate, keeping him warm.

A new, bright dawn woke Pidge, who was far too warm to really want to move. He curled into the warmth surrounding him, growling in contentment. The answering growl was deep and kind.

When Pidge woke up again, he was alone in his bed, but Shiro's scent covered every surface. He groaned, rolling out of bed and dragging himself to the door. Once there, he rose and plodded downstairs, yawning widely.

"Morning, Pidge," Shiro chirped happily, eyes bright.

"Sorry if I startled you last night. I haven't gone into a rut in so long, I lost control. Did... Did I hurt you?" Pidge shook his head slowly.

"My ego's bruised, but physically, I'm alright."

"Sorry, love. I'll make it up to you somehow."

"Unless you can get me a cock in the next few days, I doubt you can," he chuckled, grabbing a piece of toast, smirking. Shiro's eyes were wide from Pidge's word choice. He shook his head, smiling a bit.

"Well, actually.. your birthday is in a few days, we can go talk to Alfred after breakfast." Pidge dropped his toast, half-eaten, onto the floor in shock.

"Are you serious?" He asked, looking at Shiro as if he had grown a second head.

"Yeah. I don't see why Alfred wouldn't go ahead with it; you've been one of his best patients. The last one bit him before he could even begin the surgery." Pidge blinked, surprised.

Alfred looked at Pidge for a long moment. He hummed, tilting his head.

"Güte. Ja, I can do the surgery," he said, smiling. Over the summer, he had gone back to his German-raised home, and his accent had come back heavy and thick.

Shiro nodded, looking at Pidge.

"Does it matter if we've mated in the last week?" he asked, frowning.

Alfred thought for a moment.

"Did you mate him from the front or back?" Shiro grew scarlet, before muttering something.

"What was that, Shiro?"

"The back. It was Pidge's idea, he wanted to adjust his body for that area."

Alfred hummed, nodding again.

"Then it doesn't matter. Pidge, do you have a size preference before we begin?" It was Pidge's turn to look away and mutter, pointing shyly at Shiro.

"The same size as him, or a little smaller?" Shiro grew a darker scarlet, ducking his head, smiling slightly.

"Same, if that's alright."

Shiro quietly held Pidge's hand while Alfred inserted the IV. Pidge turned his head, just as Shiro lowered his head so his scent glands were right there.

"Shiro, you can stay this time. I won't need up by his chest this time." Shiro nodded, staying where he was.

Hours passed before Alfred finished the surgery. That whole time, Shiro couldn't watch the surgery, merely watch Pidge's chest rise and fall.

Alfred sighed, taking his gloves off, moving his mask down.

"He'll need to rest for a while. It's a difficult process, this. But, let's wheel him into a room." Shiro got up slowly, yawning slightly.

"And a cot for Shiro," he added to one of the nurses, who went to fetch a cot.

Shiro stirred, waking up, unintentionally squeezing Pidge's hand. The Omega stirred, murmuring in his sleep, squeezing back. Shiro looked at him, eyes bright, smiling. Slowly, Pidge woke up, yawning widely as he came to. He blinked in the light, before looking down. Shiro smiled at him, leaning up.

"Good morning, babe," he said softly. Pidge blushed but smiled.

"Good morning," he whispered back, eyes bright. Alfred walked in at that point, half-moon spectacles perched on his nose. He looked over Pidge's chart, then looked at the Omega in question.

"How do you feel, Pidge?"

"I'm a little sore, but I feel amazing." He said, smiling at the doctor.

"Thank you for all of this, Alfred. How can I ever repay you?" He asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

"By being happy. Though, you do have a bill, but because I've known Shiro since he was a pup, it won't be big." He handed Shiro a slip of paper that had the bill on it.

"Alfred, this isn't even a grocery bill! This is a single day of dinner here!" Shiro was shocked, looking at the man.

"I know that. You know I never charged much, and to help save the life of the man who makes you happy was all I could ask for before I passed." Shiro jumped up then.

"Don't say that! You're hardly ninety, you're still young." Alfred chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"Shiro. Shiro, you're sweating. Calm down, son, I have no plans on seeing you sad."

Shiro drew the doctor into a tight hug then.

"Dad, please," he whispered, shaking. Alfred and Pidge looked at Shiro in shock. Slowly, Alfred hugged him, trembling suddenly.

"You really think of me that way?" He asked, tears filling his eyes.

"You took me in when my parents died, you took care of me. You saw who I was before I ever found myself, I've always thought of you as my dad." Pidge suddenly sobbed, biting his clenched fist to muffle it. He remembered when his own father was that loving, and it hurt a lot. Shiro turned from Alfred, moving quickly to Pidge's side, hugging him.

"Shh, I'm here, love." He murmured, hugging him.

Alfred cleared his throat then.

"Pidge, I recommend not mating for a few weeks. It might rip something, and it takes a lot of time to repair. By the way, thanks to new science in surgery, you could get someone pregnant if he were an Alpha." Pidge blushed, looking at Shiro then.

"If he winds up pregnant, I want pictures if I'm still alive." Shiro laughed, looking at Alfred.

Pidge shivered, curling closer to Shiro, who wrapped his arms around him. It was cold in the house, Shiro couldn't deny that. Outside, snow fell onto the earth. He sat up then, bringing Pidge with him. The Omega happily moved, wrapping his limbs around Shiro, who carried him to the bathroom and started a warm bath.


End file.
